Tradition
by McGeekle
Summary: It's Tony and Ziva's wedding day, and though their relationship is somewhat unconventional, they're trying to keep some traditions intact.


Ziva stared out the window into the garden, the light streaming through warming her as much as the sight of the Chuppah visible in the distance. She ran her hands over the lace of her gown, not quite believing that it was real. She took a deep breath and relished in this moment. One of reflection and silence. A little bit of quiet time alone before one of the most important moments of her life. The moment she married her soulmate.

The door opened with a soft creak behind her but she didn't turn around. From outside she heard her soon-to-be-husband's rough but soothing whispers, nondescript as they were, and smiled. She heard a squeal and a giggle, followed by a wet smacking sound that she knew was a slobbery kiss. Her smile widened. She turned toward the door in time to see Tony's hand gently urge Liora through the crack in the door.

She crouched down as her eleven month old daughter toddled over on her newly found walking legs, holding a single red rose in her chubby fingers. Liora almost made it all the way to Ziva when she suddenly plopped down on her bottom. She looked around for a moment, hilariously stunned that she had fallen over, before reaching up to Ziva who was laughing a few paces away.

"Hello little love," she said, picking her daughter up off the ground, smoothing her flower girl dress. She kissed her daughter's pudgy cheek as she gently bounced her on her hip. Liora thrust the flower towards her.

"Dada," she said softly.

"Did Daddy give this to you, tateleh?" she asked, taking the flower gently.

Liora nodded.

"Did he ask you to give it to me?"

She cocked her head to the side with a smile and a tiny shrug. Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to answer her. With another kiss to her cheek, Ziva placed Liora on the blanket she'd laid out earlier, hoping that she could keep her dress clean until the ceremony.

"MAMA," she called, starting to push herself up to standing, but plopped down once again.

"Liora I will be right over there, alright? I am not going anywhere." She kissed her daughter once more before turning away and making her way to the door, still slightly ajar. She knew Tony would still be listening on the other side.

"Tony," she said softly, twirling the rose in her fingers.

"Hey honey," he replied.

"Thank you for my flower, and my visitor."

"What can I say, she just had to see you."

"I am glad. I missed her last night. I missed you as well."

"I missed you too. It was weird going to bed and waking up without you."

"For me as well. You could have come to see me yourself, you know."

"Nah, we've kept up the traditional charade this long."

"I do not think we can consider this wedding traditional, Tony. Our child is the flower girl."

"All the more reason to keep the little traditions alive."

She knew she wasn't supposed to see him. Abby insisted it was bad luck…but she had been without his touch for far too long. She reached her hand around the crack in the door, smiling when he instantly took it in his. They stood in silence for a moment, neither feeling the need to say anything.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"We're getting married today," he said with a touch of awe.

"Yes we are," Ziva whispered, emotion getting the better of her.

She felt his lips press against her knuckles in reply.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"You cannot see me."

"Doesn't matter."

She could hear his smile.

"Hey!" she heard Gibbs say gruffly.

"I'm not looking!" Tony said quickly.

"Doesn't matter. It's time. And where's Liora?"

"Ziva's got her."

"Good. We gotta get her ready. And you. Go get McGee and get out there."

"Can't I kiss my kid first?"

"I will send her out to you," Ziva broke into the conversation.

Ziva looked back to the blanket only to find Liora almost at her feet.

"This walking thing will be trouble," Ziva muttered.

She picked her daughter up, intending to hand her to her fiance, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"Close your eyes." he said quickly.

"What?"

"Just trust me." She closed her eyes. The next moment, she felt his strong arms wrap around them, and his soft lips on hers.

"What was that?" she asked when he pulled away, taking their daughter with him.

"That, Miss Dah-veed, was our last kiss before you become Mrs. DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo!" they heard Gibbs bark.

"See you out there," he said quickly, leaving her stunned, eyes still closed. Only moments later Gibbs entered, her bouquet in hand.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yes," she said. She had never been so ready for anything in her life.

"Alright then, let's go."

Ziva took a deep breath. It was finally time.


End file.
